


Over Your Shoulder.

by orphan_account



Series: Block B Drabbles [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: Cheeky Jihoon, F/M, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoonie catches you reading smutty fanfic about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Your Shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is a little drabble I did for a request on my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> ~Jinxxie

_“Jihoon’s fingers slide up your thighs softly; each touch sends an electric feeling right to your hot core. You moan his name as his thumb presses onto your clit, slowly beginning to rub rough circles.”_

You tug your lower lip between your teeth as you continue to read the erotic story, fueling your imagination with dirty images of you and your boyfriend. In your head you and Jihoonie are on the bed, feeling and tasting each other, when in reality the man is simply taking a nap in the bedroom. A small smile graces your lips; maybe you should wake him up with a little something special.

Deciding to do just that, you shut your laptop and set it aside.

“Hey, I was reading that!” Jihoon’s voice comes from behind you, scaring you. Your surprise slowly turns to embarrassment when you finally realize what he said.

“You were what?” You nearly squeak, mortified. He stands up properly from his leaning position on the back of the couch and looks down to you.

“I said I was reading that, and it was just getting good too!” He complains loudly, pouting. You simply stare at him. “It wasn’t as good as the last one though, that one was my favourite.” He says with a cheeky wink.

“How long were you reading over my shoulder?!” You ask, making him laugh at your flabbergasted expression.

“Only a little while...three stories or so.” He replies, walking around the couch and plopping down next to you. His long arm wraps around your waist and pulls you against him. “But like I said, I really liked the second one, the one with the handcuffs and-”

“Yeah, ok, I know which one, I get it!” You interrupt, thoroughly embarrassed by the whole situation. “How are you so calm right now?!” He smirks devilishly at you.

“Thanks to those fics, now I know how to make you positively melt.” He purrs, leaning in to press a line of kisses down your jaw and neck. You swallow thickly.

“I’m in for it, aren’t I?” You ask nervously, and Jihoon’s deep chuckle answers that question for you: Yes, you’re very, very much in for it. But to be honest, you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
